Echo
by SilentJo
Summary: Bakugou needed to find the words to express his regrets. He found them in a song. If only he could get Midoriya to listen.


"Okay, who wants the mic next?" Kaminari said as he held the cordless karaoke microphone out toward the group.

Their ten-year class reunion had started at UA, but eventually migrated to the local karaoke bar. The drinks were flowing, and the music played were mainly hits from when they were in school. There was a lot of nostalgia in the room.

Midoriya sat with Uraraka and Iida for most of the night. Two mojitos were enough to get him giggling at anything the two said. However, it wasn't enough to keep him from noticing the crimson eyes that were staring him down from the other end of the room.

Bakugou, with six empty beer glasses lined up on his table like a shield, kept his eyes on Midoriya. Kirishima had been keeping him company, but eventually he went to look for someone that was interested in conversation.

Bakugou's glare reminded Midoriya of their last conversation before they graduated. Midoriya had been chosen to lead a team at an American internship and jumped at the opportunity. Bakugou had applied for the team but didn't get in. He was told to 'try again next year.'

Midoriya, assuming they were going together, joyfully approached him to share the news. He was met with a hateful gaze and even more violent words. Their relationship had lasted through a lot of rough patches, but Bakugou made sure it wouldn't make it past this point.

They went their separate ways, Midoriya to his internship in America, Bakugou starting out in a small agency in Tokyo. Neither had seen each other again until tonight.

"So... No takers? C'mon someone's gotta be drunk enough to belt one out by now!" laughed Kaminari as he swung the mic around.

Bakugou rose from his seat and slowly walked over to Kaminari, who wore the same look of shock as everyone else in their private room. He snatched the microphone out of his hand and waved him away. Kaminari didn't hesitate to go back to his seat next to his wife, Jirou.

Rifling through the song book, it didn't take Bakugou nearly as much time to make his choice as some of the others. Pushing the selection number into the computer, he waited until the lyrics appeared on the monitor before him and projected onto the wall behind him as well as. The only time his eyes left Midoriya's were when he input his choice.

The first few guitar notes flooded the room, followed by Bakugou's sultry voice.

_"Close my eyes. _

_Let the whole thing pass me by. _

_There is no time to waste..."_

"Hey, I remember this song... It's by that band that did 'Headstrong', right?" Kaminari asked Jirou, knowing with her love and knowledge of music, she'd know the artist.

"Yeah, it's Trapt. Song's called 'Echo', but why the hell would he pick this to sing?"

Her husband nodded in agreement, "I was expecting some angry metal myself. But his voice... He's really feeling it."

Uraraka noticed the same thing, leaning over to Iida, "what an... interesting song for him to pick, but he sounds great, right Deku?"

_"I think about your face, and how I fall into your eyes..."_

Bakugou continued, never letting his attention stray from Midoriya. His eyes, heavily lidded earlier from alcohol, now came alive again, connecting to the emerald eyes near the back of the room.

Midoriya was entranced, it had been so long since he'd seen his ex that he couldn't stop watching him. They'd spent their second year at UA working through their past issues and eventually admitted their feelings for each other. Their third year was spent training together and building their relationship.

During that year, they experienced their first kiss, first date, and eventually their first moments of intimacy. All their firsts were shared together. The end of that year brought their first heartbreak as well.

Midoriya spent so long trying to understand what went wrong but could never figure it out. Had Bakugou been jealous over his placement on the intern team? Or had his feelings for him faded as quickly as his temper goes off? He tried to move on, but nothing ever felt right.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off you for a moment, Midoriya. If it's making you uncomfortable, I'll say something to hi-"

"That won't be necessary, Iida," Midoriya said softly. He leaned forward in his seat, focused on every note and syllable that left Bakugou's lips.

_"Do I expect to change the past I hold inside? _

_With all the words I say, repeating over in my mind. _

_Some things you can't erase, no matter how hard you try. _

_An exit to escape is all there is left to find..."_

The look that Bakugou gave Midoriya sent a shiver through him. Every word was delivered not to the room, but to Midoriya himself. Bakugou wanted Midoriya to hear these words. His eyes pleaded for him to understand the meaning behind them. That this wasn't just an apology for what happened ten years ago, but for all the cruelty and pain Midoriya had suffered through at his hands since they were kids.

_"...there is no time to waste. _

_Asking why, I'll run away with you, by my side..."_

"He's... He's singing it for me. He regrets what happened..." Midoriya whispered, not loud enough for either friend to catch. His eyes began to water, witnessing the love that he thought was gone forever being put on display for everyone to see and hear. The lyrics couldn't have fit their situation better.

_"I know I always loved you. _

_I know I always loved you. _

_I know I always loved you…"_

Bakugou's voice cracked as he sang the last verse. He forced himself to continue, straining his throat to get out the words that best described how badly he wanted to fix their relationship.

Midoriya couldn't fight the tears anymore as they spilled down his face, his friends panicked and asked what was wrong. Shaking his head, he said he was fine and went back to watching Bakugou's heartfelt apology in song form.

_"I need to let go, let go, let go, let go, of this pride. _

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind. _

_Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside."_

As soon as the music faded, silence filled the room. No one could speak, because they'd never, ever seen Bakugou so emotional. Tears streaked his face, eyes red and puffy. He'd put every ounce of his pain, regret, and love into this.

Kaminari began with a slow clap, gradually building until the rest of the original class 1-A was applauding his performance. Bakugou only waited for one person's response though.

"Deku... I'm sorry," was all he could choke out before he dropped the mic.

Midoriya stood up, grabbed his jacket and ran for the door. Shocked by his sudden reaction, Bakugou gave chase, rushing out the front doors and into the cool spring night. He found Midoriya standing beneath the streetlight, his back facing him while his forearm rested against the post.

Bakugou approached with caution, "At least say something. I just poured everything I had into that. If you still hate me, just go ahead and tell me to fuck off, but enough silence. Where did you think you were going anyway?"

Turning around, Midoriya looked at Bakugou with glassy eyes, grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the light post. Before Bakugou could move, Midoriya pressed their lips together, framing his face with his hands. Hungrily tasting the salt of his skin and the trace of beer on his lips, he pulled away and looked into Bakugou's eyes, joy animating his own.

"You said it in your song, _'I'll run away with you, by my side.' _ I was just getting a head start."


End file.
